


BAR CITY

by GlassesBlu



Series: Dream Bubble Chronicles [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Art, Blood, Comic, Death, Digital Art, Dream Bubbles, F/M, Humiliation, Image Heavy, Intermission (Homestuck), M/M, NSFW Art, Neon Art, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Trans Male Character, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesBlu/pseuds/GlassesBlu
Summary: [I] SS: Wake up on the streetsYou are disoriented, and could use a stiff drink





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rema (aetherGeologist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherGeologist/gifts).



> "Honestly I'd love anything around the intermission characters. Especially if it's written in stereotypical noir style."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slick: *OK hand* Nice


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> care to have this dance?


	3. Chapter 3

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no shirt no shoes no service!


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Droog got thanos snapped


	6. Writing Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found my writing notes for this comic and I thought I would share it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> copy pasted directly from my google docs

Here is where we noir

  * Has to be funny cause that's the only good kind of sex story
  * Alien typical silliness. Said seriously, meant as a joke.
  * Second person narration because this is Homestuck,,,



* * *

You have seen shit. A lot of shit. You want to forget all of it. 

And there is no better place than Bar City.

* * *

 

Crowbar: Him and Slick aren't really a hate relationship but they really piss each other off and beat each other up. But in neutral ground situations they have had ok talk and banter. Crowbar is really sassy and they have honest talk with each other how damn annoying it is to be leader

Snowman: Slick hates her yet desires her. Snowman thinks he is a bug but also admirable in his ability to attain power, how slick built himself up from nothing. She thinks its cute how such a bug sits on his throne. Slick hates her because she is a queen, she ruled over him, demeaned him, and how proud she remains. Snowman is powerful and Slick is envious about that and gets a boner over it

Droog: the right hand man and the absolute demon of a man. Droog to his subordinates - a proper, frightful, cool headed cruel monster   
Droog to Slick, his boss -disrespectful, snarky, playful in his shitty bastard way.   
Droog and Slick piss each other to the utmost degree but they have incredible trust, loyalty, and ultimately love for each other. Hard talks with each other. Honest, even. But always masked with wankery and pissery. Maybe one moment of naked emotion

PM: the final boss, the righteous anger. They don't know each other at all and yet know each other too much. PM knows how much of a disgusting inhuman person Slick is. She knows that Slick has reaped innocent people to gain the power he has. She knows his cruelty, and she knows that Slick always keeps his word   
Slick knows her as The Woman. The one who has the balls, the one who hates because of all she has lost. She is sorrowful, and angry, and cannot be stopped. He's attracted to that (cause he's stupid)

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Find me at http://glassesblu.tumblr.com/ or https://twitter.com/GlassesBlu


End file.
